Metallicana
by HaruKuro
Summary: Une histoire sur la conception de Gajil. Rating M pour la violence, un léger lemon et le surplus de sang.


**Voici un long one-shot que j'ai écrit après avoir lu _Piété Familiale_ de Yankee-Chan ^^ C'est d'ailleurs grâce à elle que cette fic est née, où je me suis inspirée de certaines de ses idées concernant Metallicana pour aller au bout des choses et concevoir, entre autre, la naissance de Gajil, comme je la vois ainsi que celle de Natsu. =) Le personnage d'Eryn m'appartient entièrement. **

**J'espère que cette fic vous plaira et j'espère aussi, sincèrement, ne pas avoir fait d'OOC avec le dragon de métal, même si on le voit trèèès peu dans le manga... ^^'**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !  
><strong>

**Metallicana**

Au beau milieu des montagnes enneigées et glaciales d'Iceberg, là où le soleil ne brillait presque jamais, où les nuages gris déversaient leurs flocons constamment, où le vent mugissait et empêchait toute vie possible, au beau milieu de ses immenses sommets, dans une profonde caverne, se tenait une lourde et énorme masse d'acier.

Son long museau de métal reposait sur le sol de la grotte, son corps replié sur lui-même, sa queue immense recourbée vers l'intérieur. Son dos et son ventre se soulevaient et se gonflaient par moment, permettant ainsi de noter que la gigantesque créature vivait. Elle semblait dormir du sommeil du juste, sa respiration lente et rauque résonnant dans la cavité creusée par ses bons soins, à coups de griffes, de crocs et de queue.

Un grondement retentit brusquement et la masse métallique bougea, les plaques composant son corps grinçant sinistrement tout au long de son mouvement. Une paupière se souleva, révélant un œil rouge sang à la pupille allongée qui scruta la caverne avec fatigue avant de s'abaisser vers le sol.

Un nom émergea dans l'esprit brumeux de l'animal et il grinça des dents lorsque les souvenirs arrivèrent, doux et durs, tendres et violents, bons et mauvais. Son cœur de dragon se serra et il gronda de nouveau, fermant fort l'œil qu'il avait ouvert pour rapprocher sa tête de son torse. Un soupir au milieu de la pierre, puis il se rendormit en se maudissant une énième fois pour sa faiblesse temporaire.

_Eryn..._

**oOo**

Leur première rencontre était facile à se rappeler pour un dragon comme lui. Il avait pourtant énormément vécu, déjà ; néanmoins chaque souvenir était ancré dans sa mémoire avec une netteté incroyable.

À cette époque il détestait déjà les humains et les voyaient comme de vulgaires animaux bon à terroriser et à dévorer sans vergogne. Il avait un profond mépris envers ces êtres qui se pensaient supérieurs à toute autre forme de vie, il ressentait du dégoût quand il tendait l'oreille ou les observait, il avait une profonde haine dès qu'ils osaient le toucher et espérer de l'apprivoiser comme n'importe quelle autre bestiole qu'ils pensaient non-intelligentes pour leurs besoins personnels. Au fil des siècles cela ne s'était nullement arrangé et son sentiment envers la race humaine se dégradait lentement et sûrement.

Plus le temps passait, plus il préférait rester éloigner de ses bipèdes orgueilleux et stupides, préférant la solitude à semer la panique dans les villages et villes. C'était certes amusant mais ces hommes apprenaient hélas vite, parfois. À plusieurs reprises il avait failli se faire avoir et se retrouver en cage à cause de magiciens un rien trop doués dans leur domaine et leur préparation pour sa capture. Fort heureusement il s'en était toujours sorti et s'était sauvagement vengé par la suite, enragé d'avoir manqué de se faire prendre pour ne pas avoir fait assez attention.

Elle était apparue un beau jour, comme ça, au détour d'une promenade alors qu'il sommeillait dans une cavité creusée à flanc de montagne. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la pluie s'abattant sur la région, du vent qui soufflait et sifflait aux oreilles, aux bruits des feuilles chantant sous les rafales, au tonnerre grondant au loin mais qui se rapprochait inexorablement. Il avait entendu ses petits pas venir vers lui et s'était blotti au fond de son abri, une idée magnifique germant dans son esprit tandis qu'il se transformait. Car oui, les dragons pouvaient changer de formes pour plus de faciliter dans leur vie. C'était la magie de l'adaptation.

Aussi se métamorphosa-t-il en humain. Un bref sentiment de dégoût et une vague nauséeuse le prirent à la gorge mais il fit avec et se cacha dans les ténèbres, revêtant un pantalon gris pour seul vêtement. De longs cheveux argentés coiffés en arrière, donnant l'impression de piques, remplacèrent les plaques d'acier. Ses yeux rouges brillaient dans l'obscurité, ses pupilles félines dilatées au maximum, un sourire carnassier dévoilant des crocs pointus d'une blancheur inquiétante.

L'humaine arriva dans la grotte en pestant contre le temps. Elle ôta son haut trempé pour l'essorer avant de l'étaler sur une pierre, grommelant des jurons à l'infini avant de s'attaquer à son pantalon, jetant ses bottes dans un coin. Elle attrapa ses courts cheveux noirs, secoua brusquement la tête pour faire voler des gouttelettes partout avant de les plaquer en arrière.

-Connerie de mission de merde ! Je le retiens ce connard de Freez de m'envoyer dans les montagnes parce que _môsieur_ veut absolument que je remette la main sur un putain de talisman introuvable ! Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prise de me mettre en équipe avec ce décérébré congénital même pas capable d'effectuer une mission sans devoir détruire un putain de bâtiment administratif ?

Le dragon fronça les sourcils en se recroquevillant dans un coin, observant attentivement sa future proie avec un certain malaise. Il savait que les mâles de cette misérable espèce étaient grossiers, mais il aurait cru que les femelles soient bien plus polies, délicates, prudes et de meilleures oratrices. Or celle qui se pavanait en sous-vêtements dans _sa_ caverne semblait à l'opposer de l'image qu'il s'était façonné des humaines.

-C'est bien la dernière fois que je me casse le cul avec ce demeuré ! Comme le dit si bien Rouge : on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même !

Elle claqua des doigts et une lumière bleutée apparut au creux de la main de la jeune femme, qui s'accroupit pour souffler les flammes turquoises sur ses vêtements. Elle répéta son manège plusieurs fois, puis attrapa quelques pierres sur le sol pour les amonceler en un petit tas avant de leur mettre le feu. Les flammes céruléennes les léchèrent sans s'éteindre.

-Autant attendre ici jusqu'à ce que ça s'arrête, soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant à même le sol, entourant ses minces bras autour de ses genoux. Et cette foutue pluie qui continue de tomber...

**oOo**

Il grogna, ses griffes métalliques creusèrent la roche en de longues tranchées nettes et ses crocs se dévoilèrent à l'obscurité. Le dragon lança brusquement sa tête contre la pierre, fit trembler les murs et le plafond, quelques rochers s'écrasèrent sur lui avant de rouler plus loin.

Il ne devait pas se souvenir. C'étaient pour les faibles d'esprits, se remémorer les bons ou les mauvais moments d'une vie. La sienne était trop longue, il avait autre chose à faire que de se rappeler ses faiblesses avec les humains. Il était au-dessus de tout ça ! Il était Metallicana, le Dragon d'Acier ! Il ne devait pas s'abaisser à ressentir autre chose que de la haine et du dégoût pour ces misérables insectes !

Il s'écroula sur le sol en gémissant, maudissant sa bêtise et le monde. Ses yeux rouges fixaient un point dans le vide et il soupira piteusement en se laissant emporter dans le flot de son passé, bercer par les sons, les odeurs, le toucher et les visions.

**oOo**

Il quitta sa cachette lorsqu'il fut sûr que l'attention de la jeune femme soit entièrement préoccupé par l'averse au dehors. Foulant le sol en silence, il fit apparaître une lame métallique dans sa paume droite, la main derrière le dos, penché en avant, avançant lentement et restant constamment dans l'ombre. Se rapprochant de sa future proie, il laissa un sourire sadique glisser sur ses lèvres et ses crocs luisirent sombrement sous la lumière bleutée.

Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas de la magicienne il sortit sa lame et elle tourna sa tête vers lui.

Un hurlement quitta ses lèvres et elle balança avec une force insoupçonnée son pied en plein menton du jeune homme, abritant de ses bras sa poitrine cachée par un soutien-gorge des plus simples. Le dragon changé en humain n'eut pas le temps de s'éclaircir les idées et de se demander ce qu'il venait de se passer que la jeune femme plaquait déjà son pied contre son torse et le projetait plus loin en criant un mot.

-Pervers !

Il rencontra durement le mur. C'était la troisième fois qu'il se métamorphosait en homme et il n'avait pas l'habitude de bouger dans ce corps petit, maigrichon et diablement impuissant. Clignant des paupières dans un état second il eut tout juste le temps de recouvrir sa peau d'acier avant qu'un flot de flammes bleues ne l'entoure dans un grondement ahurissant. Il avait rarement connu pareille chaleur.

-Tu as intérêt à ranger cette arme si tu ne veux pas fondre en moins de vingt secondes, grogna sombrement l'humaine de l'autre côté du mur de feu. Ces flammes dépassent les mille deux cents degrés très facilement et je me gênerai pas pour augmenter la température jusqu'à ce que tu commences à fondre.

Metallicana montra les crocs, son rictus narquois ayant disparu depuis longtemps. Il se faisait rabaisser et menacer par cette femelle pathétique ! Une honte pour un dragon tel que lui. Ses congénères se moqueraient de lui s'ils l'apprenaient et, si elle avait été accompagnée par toute une bande de magiciens ainsi que des gardes, il n'aurait pas fait long feu.

Il jeta la lame plus loin et la fournaise s'éteignit rapidement. Néanmoins de petites flammes l'entouraient toujours et il savait qu'au moindre faux pas, il n'en sortirait pas indemne. Même en reprenant sa taille normale. Cette magicienne était redoutable. Il n'en prendrait que davantage de plaisir à lui arracher la tête lentement !

-C'est toujours pareil avec vous, lâcha-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, ne se gênant plus pour exhiber sa poitrine. Vous croyez être les plus forts et pouvoir vous taper une pauvre fille paumée en forêt sans problème.

Metallicana mâchonna sa langue en plissant les paupières. Les flammes bleues disparurent, laissant de vastes marques noires sur leur passage. La jeune femme partit se rasseoir, tâtant ses vêtements en soupirant avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur.

-J'imagine que t'es coincé comme moi à cause du temps, lança-t-elle d'un ton badin en tournant ses yeux basanés vers lui.

Il grogna sans chercher à lui répondre. Il s'était déjà abaissé à être un humain, il n'allait pas non plus se mettre à discuter avec une femelle de cette odieuse race. Un ricanement froid et moqueur parvint à ses oreilles et il fronça les sourcils, se disant que la plaisanterie avait assez duré.

-Je suis tombée sur un pervers qui se croit le roi du monde. Peut-être souille-je ta noble demeure de ma simple présence juste parce que je voulais être au sec ! Mais t'en fais pas, j'ai bien compris !

Il la vit se rhabiller de ses vêtements humides par des gestes vifs et secs, manquant de peu de faire sauter les coutures. En quelques secondes elle s'était rhabillée et le dévisageait avec colère, des flammes turquoises dansant autour de ses poings serrés.

-Je me tire si tu veux être tranquille ! Si je te croise de nouveau je me gênerais pas pour t'exploser la gueule !

Et elle sortit sous la pluie et l'orage, se moquant du vent balayant en une seconde ses cheveux sur le côté. Metallicana vit sa silhouette se déformer puis disparaître, ombre parmi les ombres, derrière le rideau d'eau qui s'écroulait tel une cascade à l'entrée de sa grotte.

Reprenant sa taille de dragon et se débarrassant de ce costume il fixa les pluies, se demandant vraiment ce qui était passé dans son esprit pour ne pas avoir brisé cette misérable bipède en deux. Il devait bien avouer que cette gamine, bien qu'elle soit absolument effroyable dans son langage et dans sa façon d'être, l'intriguait. Elle semblait vraiment forte et intelligente. Avait-elle compris qu'il n'était pas un quelconque être humain ? Avait-elle vu la force surhumaine qu'il dégageait, même sous cette apparence quelconque ? Avait-elle senti la puissance du dragon qu'il était ?

Se rallongeant péniblement, sifflant de mécontentement lorsque sa queue reposa sur la pierre encore brûlante, il fixa l'extérieur avec incompréhension. Cette humaine lui avait tapé dans l'œil, il devait bien l'admettre. Et ça lui en coûtait énormément de se l'avouer. Pire. Il avait vraiment l'impression de s'être rabaissé. Maugréant dans son coin sa queue fouettait l'air, le métal cognant contre la roche dans un bruit fracassant tandis que ses lèvres tremblaient au-dessus de ses crocs.

Il n'avait pas à être intéressé par une vulgaire humaine ! Une magicienne qui plus est ! C'était une ennemie, une proie, un repas ! Rien de plus !

Il donna un coup titanesque contre un mur et quitta en rugissant de rage sa cachette. Il allait faire payer à cette nuisance à deux pattes ce qu'il en était de mettre un dragon tel que lui dans de pareils états ! Écartant ses ailes il s'envola en pestant, imaginant mille morts délicieuses pour cette petite impertinente !

La pluie tintait doucement à ses oreilles alors qu'elle se fracassait sur sa carapace métallique. Il entendit le tonnerre gronder derrière lui, se morigéna intérieurement en se disant qu'il n'était vraiment pas bon pour lui de sortir en un temps comme celui-ci. Un éclair le frappait et ce serait assez pour l'empêcher de voler pour un petit moment.

Le pire restait tout de même qu'il volait, pendant un orage, pour une humaine ! Décidément cela lui restait en travers de la gorge avec une telle puissance que c'en était dérangeant. Il aurait très bien pu rester au sec et dormir. Et oublier. Mais Metallicana n'avait pas envie d'oublier. Il voulait des réponses à des questions qu'il n'arrivait pas à formuler clairement dans sa tête.

Il capta l'odeur de la magicienne au-dessus du bois mouillé, de l'herbe se gorgeant d'eau, des animaux trempés et de nombreuses essences florales. Descendant tout doucement il devint de nouveau un humain à quelques mètres du sol et s'écrasa devant la jeune femme, un genou dans la boue tandis qu'il se redressait déjà, l'air impassible et supérieur.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en la voyant. Trempée jusqu'aux os, les cheveux plaqués sur son visage pâle, ses yeux surpris mais fatigués, les bras serrés sous sa poitrine, ses jambes tremblantes ainsi que sa mâchoire à cause du froid, elle n'était plus du tout agressive. Metallicana la compara aux autres femelles humaines et se dit qu'elle était beaucoup plus proche de la définition qu'il se faisait d'elles que lorsque la magicienne était arrivée dans sa grotte.

Elle recula de quelques pas en prenant un air méfiant, resserrant ses bras autour de son corps frissonnant.

-Et merde... souffla-t-elle et il l'entendit clairement malgré les bruits de la tempête. 'Manquait vraiment plus que ça...

Il s'avança vers la pauvre créature frigorifiée d'un pas conquérant, se moqua des flammes bleues qui lui barrèrent le chemin et les traversa sans broncher, son armure de métal recouvrant la totalité de son corps.

Elle était à bout de forces, cela se voyait d'un seul coup d'œil. Il évita aisément une lance enflammée avant de la voir tomber en arrière, le souffle court, sa poitrine se soulevant d'une manière erratique alors qu'elle serrait les dents.

-Tu tiens tant que ça à te taper une femme de mon acabit ? cria-t-elle alors qu'un éclair zébrait le ciel.

Le tonnerre fit trembler la terre. L'homme d'acier releva les yeux vers le ciel noir et les écarquilla lorsque la foudre s'abattit sur lui.

C'était une douleur qu'il avait oublié. Une vague puissante emporta son âme, son corps fut frappé par des milliers de lames brûlantes, des étincelles vrillaient chaque connexion de son cerveau. Son corps grinça de douleur, il ouvrit la bouche dans l'espoir d'évacuer cette décharge mortelle dans un puissant hurlement. Il ne put malheureusement rien dire, rien, et la souffrance le plia en deux. Il fut à genoux en une seconde, la tête levée vers le ciel, l'électricité l'entourant dans un halo de lumière éblouissant.

Puis ce furent les ténèbres.

**oOo**

Il n'aurait jamais cru s'éveiller de nouveau. Il se croyait mort pour de bon, même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait électrocuter par un éclair.

Il nota qu'il n'entendait strictement rien. Il souleva ses paupières : l'obscurité la plus totale. Il fut gêné par ce lourd silence pesant, par cette noirceur complète et massive. Pourtant il sentait parfaitement, dans la moindre fibre de son corps, qu'il était éveillé. Il vivait. Il bougea la patte, sentit sous le métal la douceur de l'herbe mouillée. La pluie tombait sur son corps d'acier mais pas massivement. Juste à quelques endroits, partiellement.

Il ne comprit pas. Que se passait-il ? Où se trouvait-il ? L'humaine... Où était-elle ? Était-elle partie ? Probablement. Il était de nouveau un dragon : elle avait dû être effrayée et s'être enfuie avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait.

Une petite main se posa sur son museau et l'odeur l'envahit pleinement, comme jamais auparavant. Non, elle était toujours là. Ses doigts caressaient le métal qui composaient son corps, semblaient chercher à le rassurer. Il n'entendait ni ne voyait rien. Son ouïe et son toucher avaient augmenté avec une telle puissance qu'il sentait tout, jusqu'au plus profond de la terre mouillée. Il sentait les pas des animaux courir dans les bois ; les arbres tremblants sous le tonnerre ; les rochers roulant le long des montagnes ; l'eau coulant furieusement dans son lit ; les oiseaux voler dans l'air ; les poissons nager sous les gouttes de pluie. Tout.

Grondant doucement sous les caresses tendres que lui donnaient cette paume tiède il referma les paupières, se réfugiant un peu plus près de cette main si douce, si légère. L'odeur féminine et humide de la jeune femme emplissait ses narines et le rendaient toute chose.

Il s'endormit dans un dernier grognement, bougeant difficilement pour se rétracter et se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

**oOo**

Le temps s'écoula sans une quelconque importance pour lui. Peu à peu les sons revinrent, d'abord lointains et inaudibles pour devenir plus clairs et distincts au fil des jours. La vue lui fut redonnée aussi, tout d'abord vagues taches de couleurs avant que les contours ne s'affinent enfin. Il vit avec bonheur les arbres autour de lui et fut choqué de voir un énorme plafond de branches au-dessus de lui.

L'orage avait laissé place au soleil les jours suivants. Quand il découvrit là où il se trouvait le ciel était d'un gris souris triste et le vent soufflait faiblement. Les feuilles formant un abri au-dessus de sa tête chantaient doucement. De grosses lianes avaient rassemblé les branches pour les maintenir fermement entre elles. Il pensa vaguement à l'humaine et se releva en grognant, ses plaques commençant à grincer sévèrement, signe qu'elles rouillaient. Il lui fallait du métal. Impérativement.

La magicienne était restée auprès de lui. Pourquoi, il ne le savait toujours pas. Mais elle était restée. Elle lui avait apporté du gibier, de l'eau qu'il avait refusé en lui recrachant au visage. Il avait essayé à de maintes reprises de la faire partir parce qu'il avait son honneur et qu'il se sentait assez ridicule comme cela. Néanmoins cette gamine était bornée et lui avait donné de nombreux coups de pied pour lui faire payer la façon dont elle le traitait. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris et l'avait royalement ignoré les premiers jours après que son audition soit revenue.

À présent que sa vue était nette il la cherchait du regard. Son besoin de métal était aussi important qu'un homme perdu dans le désert en quête d'eau. Il devait se refaire une santé et ne plus être dépendant de cette humaine. Ce n'était pas qu'une question de fierté : c'était aussi de la prévention. On ne savait jamais quoi penser avec ces êtres faibles. Ils pouvaient vous offrir un toit pour la nuit et vous égorger durant votre sommeil. Peut-être était-elle allée chercher une troupe de magiciens pour le capturer.

Il tenta de se lever et un grincement sinistre résonna dans la forêt avant que ses pattes ne s'affaissent et qu'il ne rencontre violemment le sol.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? lança alors la jeune femme en revenant, trois lièvres sur l'épaule. Tu n'es pas en état de bouger.

-Fiche le camp sale humaine.

-En voilà une façon de me remercier ! Sans moi tu serais déjà bon pour la déchetterie ! s'exclama-t-elle avec humeur. Mon Dieu mon père avait vraiment raison à votre sujet : vous avez _vraiment_ des sales caractères !

Il gronda férocement avant d'abandonner. Essayer de discuter avec cette malpolie lui donnait la migraine.

Elle laissa les cadavres de son futur déjeuner dans l'herbe et s'approcha de l'énorme dragon, touchant doucement la rouille qui commençait à se former sur les bords. Il capta sa grimace éloquente mais ne dit rien et, d'un coup d'aile, l'envoya bouler contre un arbre.

Le regard furieux qu'elle lui jeta le fit sombrement ricaner. Il se prit une boule de feu dans le ventre et poussa un hurlement de douleur en portant ses pattes à son ventre.

-Bon, maintenant tu vas te calmer avant que je ne réduise en une vaste flaque métallique compris ? s'écria la brune en se relevant, du sang coulant le long de son bras. T'as intérêt à cesser de suite tes enfantillages ridicules ! J'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi !

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé, insecte ! grogna-t-il en dardant ses yeux rouge sang sur elle. Je pourrais t'écraser avant que tu n'aies eu le temps de prononcer un seul mot !

-C'est la première fois que je rencontre un dragon, dit-elle sévèrement en arrachant un morceau de son haut pour le serrer très fort autour de sa blessure. Mon père m'a raconté que tes congénères volaient librement dans le ciel avant que cela ne tourne au massacre avec le conseil. J'espérais en voir autrement qu'au loin, dans les vestiges d'une bataille sanglante ou dans les restes d'un village.

Elle se tut un instant, ses yeux partant vers le lointain, et le vent souffla dans ses courtes mèches noires, les balayant sur son visage fermé. Metallicana sentit quelque chose rouler dans son ventre, enserrer son cœur, et il se dit que ce devait être à cause de la boule enflammée qu'elle lui avait balancé tout à l'heure.

-Je suis assez déçue, y'a pas à dire, lâcha l'humaine en reportant son attention sur lui. Le premier dragon que je rencontre veut en fait copuler sournoisement pour une raison x ou y et tombe à terre à cause d'un minuscule éclair de rien du tout.

Il poussa un grondement de rage qui ne lui fit aucun effet. Il lança sa queue sur la jeune femme et la vit bondir à terre, éviter habilement son coup pour rouler dans l'herbe et se mettre hors de portée, tenant son bras blessé dans sa main libre.

-Pas la peine de te mettre dans des états pareils. Après tout il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse à ce que je sache, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

-Hors de ma vue ! lui hurla-t-il en se redressant, prêt à fondre sur elle pour lui arracher son horrible rictus méprisant.

-Pourquoi tu m'as suivie ?

Pris de court par cette question le dragon cligna des yeux. Elle s'était installée contre un chêne, au milieu de ses racines épaisses, et sa main se recouvrait peu à peu d'un liquide vermillon.

Maugréant dans sa barbe en sentant sa colère s'envoler le reptile ailé retomba mollement, déviant son regard pour observer une abeille bourdonner autour d'une marguerite.

-Alors ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un long moment de silence.

Il souffla fortement sur les fleurs, faisant voler brusquement l'insecte loin de lui.

-Ah. Je vois. C'est parce que je suis minuscule et que tu pourrais me trancher en deux avec ta grosse griffe émoussée que tu refuses de me répondre ? Oh ! pas la peine de me faire tes gros yeux noirs, j'ai appris depuis très longtemps à ne pas me laisser démonter par des personnes qui se croient au-dessus de tout le monde.

Elle grimaça soudainement et il la vit serrer davantage le nœud autour de sa plaie, le sang coulant sur sa peau pâle en de fins sillons fascinants.

-Tu voulais vraiment copuler avec moi ?

-Bien sûr que non ! hurla-t-il alors, excédé par cette hypothèse improbable.

-Eh ! Oh ! On se calme ! Pas de ma faute si tu prends une apparence humaine pour je ne sais quelle raison !

-Copuler avec cette race inférieure ? Non mais il faut être suicidaire et avoir tout perdu pour s'abaisser à pareille horreur !

-Eh ! On n'est pas tous si horribles que ça ! s'écria-t-elle, haussant la voix si haut qu'elle partait dans les aigus.

-Vous, les humains, c'est du pareil au même. Vous vous croyez la race supérieure alors que vous êtes loin de faire le poids dans ce monde. Vous pensez tout régir selon votre loi et vous détruisez tout ce qui vous fait peur. Vous êtes des vermisseaux faiblards qui me donnez envie de vomir chaque fois que j'ose m'intéresser à ce que vous faites !

La magicienne s'était renfrognée et regardait à présent la mousse près de sa cuisse droite, ses doigts comprimant son bras blessé avec une intensité redoutable.

-C'est vrai qu'on n'est pas très... respectueux, souffla-t-elle quand elle fut sûre qu'il n'allait pas reparler. Mais nous ne sommes pas tous comme ça. Ma famille et d'autres ont toujours eu un grand respect pour la nature et l'environnement dans lequel nous vivons.

-Mais vous êtes faibles. Votre voix ne sera jamais assez forte contre ceux qui vous dirigent comme des pions sur un damier.

-Mais nous restons dans nos convictions, qu'importe les murs et les chaînes qui nous emprisonnent physiquement.

-De belles paroles en l'air, se moqua ouvertement le dragon en ricanant. Personne ne tient enfermer dans une cage. Les illusions de l'esprit vous achèvent et vous affaiblissent jusqu'à ce que vous ne soyez plus qu'une poupée sans fil.

Il lui était étrange de discourir avec cette gamine. Elle l'écoutait et cherchait des ripostes, essayait de lui offrir d'autres points de vue. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas échangé avec un humain. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Néanmoins ce n'était pas très désagréable. Pour le moment tout du moins.

Il remarqua très bien que sa dernière tirade avait frappé la jeune femme là où ça faisait mal. Elle n'osait plus le regarder et semblait s'être refermée sur elle-même. Une carapace était presque visible autour de son corps et Metallicana, en bougeant ne serait-ce qu'un peu, se rappela aussitôt de son problème.

-Il me faut du métal, lâcha-t-il alors.

Elle redressa la tête et le dévisagea.

-J'ai besoin d'acier, répéta-t-il en grommelant. Si je veux guérir je dois manger de l'acier.

-En pleine forêt ça va être facile à trouver, tiens ! railla-t-elle en arquant un sourcil désabusé.

Il lui lança un regard noir qui la fit bâiller. Se relevant précautionneusement elle approcha de lui, s'arrêtant lorsque sa queue de fer se fracassa à quelques centimètres de son corps.

-Il va falloir que tu voles si tu veux en avoir.

-Je connais une mine.

-Et ? lâcha la brune en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Si je puise dans ta magie je peux peut-être y arriver.

-Ouais. Peut-être. Mais j'y gagne quoi en échange ?

Il la fixa intensément. Elle ne plaisantait pas. Son visage sévère, ses yeux brillant de détermination, sa posture qui ne flancherait pas même à l'approche d'un cyclone...

Il approcha sa gueule d'elle.

-Je ne te dévore pas et te laisse repartir.

-Non.

Il entrouvrit ses lèvres, ses crocs luisant dangereusement sous les rayons d'un soleil qui apparut brièvement entre deux nuages.

-Trouve-moi le talisman que je cherche et je t'aide.

-Tu devras malheureusement t'abaisser à ma décision, gronda le dragon en sentant ses plaques crisser méchamment en se frottant les unes aux autres.

-Ou bien c'est toi qui t'abaisse, lui dit-elle avec un demi sourire. Je ne le dirai à personne, tu sais ? On ne voudra pas croire une gamine de vingt ans qui se balade toute seule en forêt.

Il la jaugea du regard. Elle avait parfaitement raison. Dans un soupir il accéda à sa requête et sursauta lorsqu'elle se mit à grimper le long de sa patte avant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ? rugit-il furieusement.

-On s'envole rapidement. Puise dans ma magie et grouille-toi, gros lourdaud ! 'Manquerait plus qu'il pleuve pour que toute notre opération pour guérir _sa Majesté_ tombe à l'eau !

De très mauvaise foi le reptile d'acier la laissa monter jusqu'à son cou et écarta ses ailes au moment où il sentit la magie de la jeune femme passer dans ses veines.

D'un bond il se mit à battre ses membres ailés avec la rage du désespoir pour s'élever dans les airs. Il entendit un vague couinement de douleur à la base de sa nuque mais n'en tint pas compte et continua son exercice épuisant, le grincement angoissant de ses plaques en piteux état ne le rassurant guère.

Enfin il put atteindre un courant d'air ascendant et s'élever plus aisément. Se laissant planer il goûta l'air frais et le vent avec délice, fermant les yeux un instant pour profiter pleinement de ces sensations grisantes qui lui avaient manqué.

La magie de la brune lui permit d'atteindre la carrière de fer la plus proche dans ces montagnes. Il se posa avec fracas près de l'entrée et vit le corps inerte de l'humaine rouler sur le sol. D'une griffe il l'empêcha de finir dans le ravin et la rapprocha de lui, remarquant qu'elle était inconsciente à force d'avoir donné de son essence pour lui permettre d'arriver jusqu'ici. Metallicana pensa brièvement qu'il aurait pu la laisser tomber et il se détourna pour croquer à pleines dents dans le métal.

Avoir de la pitié pour le genre humain n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Cependant il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher : cette femelle avait quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas. Quoi, cela restait un mystère pour lui. Mais il le sentait dans sa chair, dans son âme. Elle avait touché un point et il en était le premier surpris.

Après avoir avalé la première bouchée il sentit de suite l'effet bénéfique du métal. La rouille commença à se craqueler comme de la peinture trop sèche et, lorsqu'il bougea légèrement les membres, le grincement fut moins menaçant. Il mangea davantage, soulagé de ne plus être dans cet état de faiblesse désespérément affligeant.

Un gémissement retint son attention et le dragon cessa de mâcher pour pivoter sa grosse tête vers la source de ce bruit. L'humaine se réveillait tout doucement et grimaçait en portant une main tachée de sang à son bras. Avalant un peu plus difficilement le métal mâché il s'approcha du corps de la demoiselle au sol, ses plaques de nouveau étincelantes et brillant puissamment au soleil.

-Tu vas me bouffer ?

Sa voix était basse, très faible. Un souffle rauque et malade, prouvant que si elle ne recevait pas de soins rapidement elle allait probablement y rester.

-Un dragon n'a qu'une parole gamine, grogna-t-il en détournant le regard.

-Tss. Tu pourrais facilement la briser vu comment je suis...

-Nous ne sommes pas comme vous autres, humains, gronda-t-il sombrement en se redressant de toute sa taille. Nous avons notre fierté et notre honneur ! Je ne vais pas briser cela, même pour une môme qui peut me claquer entre les griffes d'une seconde à l'autre.

Elle rit et toussa. Il fronça les sourcils en la voyant respirer péniblement entre deux quintes. Sa poitrine se soulevait difficilement et sa gorge gonflait avec trop d'empressement.

-Tiens-tu plus à ta vie ou à ce talisman que tu cherches ? demanda-t-il alors.

Elle tourna ses yeux embués d'épuisement vers lui et le fixa, de la sueur perlant à son front.

-C'est vraiment une question idiote...

-Réponds.

-On n'a qu'une seule vie... Je veux pouvoir en profiter au maximum.

Il se pencha et la prit avec une délicatesse qui le surprit lui-même dans sa patte avant. S'accrochant avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait la jeune femme vit la terre s'éloigner tandis que Metallicana s'envolait vers les cieux, planant dans un courant descendant puis battant des ailes pour changer de direction.

Elle sursauta en apercevant quelques villages passer sous ses yeux fatigués tandis qu'ils survolaient la fin de la forêt. Elle fut éblouie par le lac et le reflet argenté du soleil sur sa surface bleutée ; elle admira les collines verdoyantes où moutons et vaches broutaient sans se préoccuper du reste du monde ; elle s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte, pelotonner dans la patte métallique du dragon.

La descente vers la terre ferme la réveilla et elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient de nouveau au-dessus d'une vaste forêt. Les lourdes pattes du reptile en acier se posèrent sur un vieux tronc d'arbre qui craqua sous son poids et elle fut déposée sur un tapis de mousse. Le crépuscule envahissait déjà les environs.

-Je reviens.

Il s'éloigna entre les arbres, s'approchant de la hutte où une vieille femme aux cheveux blancs rassemblés en un chignon serré l'observait avec humeur, bras croisés.

-Bonsoir Polyussica, maugréa le dragon en courbant légèrement la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Metallicana ?

-J'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Oh ! c'est nouveau, ça ! s'exclama la magicienne en colère. Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

-Pour elle, marmonna-t-il en faisant déjà demi-tour. Je te la ramène.

-Hein ? Me la ramener ? Qui ça ?

Lorsqu'il revint en tenant la brune entre ses puissants crocs la femme âgée écarquilla les yeux, choquée de voir un dragon aussi bougon et solitaire que Metallicana porter une humaine avec autant de douceur. C'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle elle s'attendait de la part de ce tas de ferrailles haïssant les hommes.

Il déposa le corps de la jeune adulte aux pieds de Polyussica et se recula lentement, le regard porté vers les brins d'herbe, l'air gêné.

-Eh bien, eh bien... En voilà une sacrée surprise.

Il grogna simplement et elle se pencha vers la demoiselle plus grise que pâle au niveau des couleurs.

-Je vois. Une insuffisance magique, une blessure qui lui a fait perdre pas mal de sang et quelques carences alimentaires.

Elle se redressa après ce rapide constat et se tourna vers Metallicana, qui se demandait à présent si cela avait été une bonne idée d'amener cette gamine à cette vieille peau.

-Je la soignerai. Seulement j'aimerais savoir pourquoi.

-Je lui dois plus ou moins la vie, marmonna le dragon, se sentant de plus en plus mal en se rendant compte de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour une simple humaine.

-Ah oui ? Tu lui dois simplement la vie ?

-Je n'ai qu'une parole ! s'emporta le reptile en secouant furieusement la queue, se laissant choir sur son fessier et créant ainsi un petit tremblement de terre. Soigne-la et n'en parlons plus !

La magicienne des soins le dévisagea durement, poings sur les hanches, avant de lui ordonner d'apporter la gamine dans sa maison et de faire demi-tour, ne se souciant nullement de l'air choqué qu'arborait à présent le dragon. Bougonnant dans sa barbe il se transforma avec mauvaise foi en jeune homme et s'approcha de la brune à terre.

Il grimaça en la voyant ainsi. S'accroupissant il la souleva en douceur et l'emmena dans la demeure de Polyussica qui s'affairait déjà au-dessus de son chaudron. Elle venait tout juste d'allumer un feu et jetait déjà dans l'eau un nombre incroyable de plantes et de fleurs. Déposant la faible sur le lit de plumes qu'occupaient certains (et rares) patients de la sorcière il jeta un coup d'œil au visage grimaçant de la brune. Plus le temps passait plus elle allait mal.

-C'est toi qui lui a fait ça ? demanda la femme aux cheveux blancs en se concentrant sur sa potion.

-Si l'on veut...

-Ne me prends pas pour une idiote et réponds-moi clairement.

-Ouais, ouais, je lui ai fait ça, siffla-t-il avec colère en s'éloignant de quelques pas.

-Et tu ne lui as pas arraché les entrailles comme tu l'avais fait une fois par pur ennui ?

Croisant les bras et se postant dans un coin il haussa simplement les épaules, ses yeux rouges revenant souvent sur la malade sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. Comme si elle était un énorme aimant.

Les heures défilèrent, Polyussica lui ordonna plusieurs fois de sortir de chez elle avant d'abandonner, le dragon toujours aussi têtu et désagréable. Il observait en silence les moindres faits et gestes de celle qu'il voyait plus comme une sorcière que comme une magicienne, assis sur un tabouret dans une ombre de la maison.

Au beau milieu de la nuit la respiration de la brune s'était stabilisée et elle dormait d'un profond sommeil, une éponge sur le front et ses joues ayant repris quelques couleurs. Profitant de l'absence de la vieille dame il s'approcha du lit pour regarder longuement le visage de la magicienne manipulatrice du feu bleu. Pour une humaine elle était potable. Physiquement parlant, évidemment. Au niveau du caractère elle lui ressemblait plus. Et il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en satisfaire ou, au contraire, en être rebuté.

Il souleva de l'index une mèche qui traversait le visage apaisé de la jeune femme et soupira par le nez en fronçant les sourcils. C'était vraiment idiot.

-Je me disais bien, aussi, soupira la sorcière en revenant.

Il se tourna vers elle sans rien dire.

-Après tout Ignir aussi s'est rapproché d'une humaine. Que tu le veuilles ou non les dragonnes de vos espèces ne sont plus là pour vous donner des fils et filles. Un accouplement avec cette petite pourrait probablement –

-Il n'a jamais été question de ça, la coupa-t-il sèchement. Me reproduire avec cette faiblarde... Quelle honte !

-Pourtant c'est ce que ta nature profonde souhaite, même si c'est inconsciemment, déclara calmement la vieille femme en essuyant ses mains sur un torchon sale.

-Des conneries.

-Je ne crois pas. Tu l'aurais déjà tué si ça n'avait pas été le cas. Tu sais très bien que cela c'est déjà produit par le passé et que cela se reproduira si cela est nécessaire.

-Je ne m'abaisserai jamais à cette ignominie.

Il se souvint malgré lui des paroles qu'avait prononcé la brune à maintes reprises.

« C'est toujours pareil avec vous. Vous croyez être les plus forts et pouvoir vous taper une pauvre fille paumée en forêt sans problème. » « Tu tiens tant que ça à te taper une femme de mon acabit ? » « Le premier dragon que je rencontre veut en fait copuler sournoisement pour une raison x ou y et tombe à terre à cause d'un minuscule éclair de rien du tout. »

« Tu voulais vraiment copuler avec moi ? »

Il porta une main à ses cheveux argentés et les ébouriffa en grognant, énervé de se rendre compte que même l'humaine avait compris ces intentions que lui avait sciemment ignoré.

-Une petite diablement intelligente et quelque peu suicidaire, remarqua doucereusement Polyussica avec un sourire moqueur. Tu dois tout de même lui plaire pour qu'elle se casse la tête à s'épuiser ainsi jusqu'à la frontière de la mort.

Il sentit un sentiment étranger s'emparer de ses tripes et détourna le regard, une drôle de sensation s'insinuant malicieusement en lui. Il n'allait tout de même pas être... gêné ? Serrant les dents il se dit que de toute façon, il n'était plus à cela près. Ces derniers jours il s'était royalement ridiculisé, alors un pas de plus ou de moins...

-Je me demande jusqu'où elle te domestiquera.

-Ferme ton caquet sale pie !

-Un peu de respect pour celle à qui tu dois pas mal de services ! répondit-elle aussitôt avec des yeux furieux. Tu serais bien ennuyé si je te les faisais payer !

-Où... Où est-ce que je suis... ?

La voix faible de la patiente fit pivoter brusquement Metallicana sur ses talons et il la dévisagea avec ahurissement, comme s'il avait oublié que celle qui était au centre de leur discussion se trouvait aussi dans cette pièce.

Il ne sut pas vraiment quoi faire en repensant à toute cette histoire et il préféra quitter simplement la maison, se transformant en dragon pour sillonner les cieux et se remettre les idées en place.

**oOo**

Lorsqu'il revint le jour pointait à l'horizon. Il découvrit Polyussica endormie près de son feu de cheminée dont il ne restait que quelques braises encore rougeoyantes, une large couverture reposant sur ses maigres épaules. Ses yeux sanguins allèrent d'eux-mêmes jusqu'au lit et rencontrèrent ceux, parfaitement réveillés, de la magicienne convalescente. Assise sur le matelas de plumes, bras croisés, la demoiselle semblait en pleine forme et s'être remise de ses émotions.

-On doit discuter, lança-t-elle en guise de bonjour.

-Parle-moi sur un autre ton et peut-être daignerais-je t'écouter.

Elle quitta son lit en deux temps, trois mouvements et fut à l'extérieur la seconde suivante. L'air frais et matinal la fit frissonner un instant avant qu'elle ne se retourne pour le dévisager sévèrement.

-La vieille m'a expliquée pour vos femelles disparues.

-Elles n'ont pas disparu, grogna Metallicana en s'avançant vers elle, les mains dans les poches. Elles ont été tuées par vous autres, juste après qu'elles aient pondu. À force d'observation vous avez su à quel moment précis elles étaient les plus faibles et vous les avez éradiquées sans une once de remord ou d'hésitation.

-Ne me mets pas dans le même panier que ceux qui ont fait ça ! s'exclama-t-elle en faisant un grand mouvement de bras comme pour éloigner cette pensée. Je suis pas comme tous ces abrutis peureux, moi !

-Il n'empêche que ce sont ceux de _ta_ race qui ont massacré les miens sans vergogne !

-On n'est pas tous pareils ! hurla-t-elle et quelques oiseaux s'envolèrent en piaillant de peur. Sérieusement, reprit-elle plus bas, c'est vrai que vous pouvez féconder un enfant ? Avec des humaines, je veux dire...

-Oui, et alors ? Ça t'apporterait quoi ?

Il la vit se mordiller la lèvre inférieure et quelques taches roses apparaître sur ses joues. Non... elle ne pensait pas que –

-Ça m'intrigue ! dit-elle rapidement en détournant les yeux. Je suis curieuse de nature ! C'est normal de vouloir savoir cela non ?

-Et qu'est-ce que ça t'apporterait ? répéta-t-il en se rapprochant.

-Je dormirai moins bête, déclara-t-elle en rougissant davantage.

Il la regarda avec plus d'attention. Il était étonnant qu'elle soit déjà en pleine forme alors que la veille elle avait failli passer de vie à trépas. L'intérêt qu'il avait déjà pour cette magicienne se renforça et il s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle.

Durant un long moment ils ne dirent plus rien. Les pupilles basanées étaient résolument tournées vers le sol et un vent léger balayait ses mèches noires dans tous les sens. Metallicana avait suffisamment réfléchi pendant tout le reste de la nuit pour savoir ce qu'il avait à faire. Il ne pouvait cacher plus longtemps ce que sa nature dragonne hurlait au plus profond de lui. Il devait peut-être mettre cela aussi sur le compte de la saison des amours qui approchait à grands pas.

-D'accord.

La jeune femme releva la tête, intriguée.

-D'accord quoi ?

-Si tu as tellement envie de savoir, pourquoi ne pas t'apporter quelques renseignements à la source même ?

Il eut un sourire sadique en voyant son visage devenir complètement blanc. Ses grands yeux écarquillés le firent ricaner et elle balbutia en secouant les mains, le rouge réapparaissant cette fois entièrement.

-C'est une plaisanterie ! arriva-t-elle à dire après de longs bredouillements incompréhensibles, même pour un dragon âgé de plusieurs siècles.

-Je ne suis pas du genre à plaisanter sur un sujet aussi sensible, déclara-t-il platement. Et puis dis-toi que c'est une sorte de... _remerciement_ pour l'aide que tu m'as apportée en forêt.

Le mot avait eu du mal à sortir. Ressasser ce souvenir déplorable fit grincer ses dents pointues et il la vit essayer encore d'argumenter comme quoi ce n'était absolument pas possible, que ce n'était pas une décision à prendre à la légère, que cela était au-dessus de ses forces et que ce n'était même pas envisageable.

Au final le dragon en eut assez. Il attrapa la nuque de la jeune femme et écrasa sa bouche sur celle trop bavarde de la magicienne, la clouant au silence.

Il reçut un coup de poing dans l'estomac et sourit quand elle poussa un hurlement étouffé, ses phalanges douloureuses suite à leur rencontre violente face au métal qui recouvrait le ventre et les pectoraux de l'homme. Passant sa langue par l'ouverture il se moqua des dents qui le mordirent sauvagement et perça, avec ses crocs acérés, la lèvre inférieure de la brune. Le sang coula sur leurs mentons, passa dans la bouche du dragon et le fit gémir.

Au bout d'un moment la lutte se termina par la victoire de Metallicana. Il se sépara enfin de la bouche en sang et se lécha la sienne avec un œil narquois posé sur le visage rouge de la gamine. Elle essayait de reprendre son souffle. Portant une main à la morsure qu'il lui avait infligé la demoiselle poussa un grognement en grimaçant.

-T'as intérêt à refréner ces élans là sinon je te jure que tu n'auras plus l'occasion de procréer !

Il ricana simplement et entendit Polyussica leur ordonner de dégager car elle n'avait pas que cela à faire de voir des jeunes gens sans état d'âme se faire des papouilles sur l'herbe.

Redevenant un fier dragon il accepta sans broncher que la magicienne grimpe sur son dos, ne prit pas la peine de remercier la sorcière et s'envola pour retourner à leur forêt.

-Au fait, grommela la brune alors qu'ils passaient de nouveau au-dessus du lac, tu t'appelles comment ?

Il marmonna son nom. Les mains poser sur sa plaque à la base de la nuque se mirent à caresser doucement sa peau, le faisant frissonner de part et d'autre.

-Et toi ?

Il s'en voulait déjà d'avoir posé cette question. Décidément plus rien n'allait.

-Eryn. Eryn Redfox.

Le murmure lui fit un drôle d'effet et il lui arracha quelques hurlements de frayeur en faisant deux ou trois acrobaties aériennes, voulant à tout prix se changer les idées avant de se sentir trop humain.

**oOo**

La cohabitation à l'intérieur de la caverne dura en tout et pour tout deux jours. La magicienne dut tout de suite mettre les points sur les i comme quoi éduquer un bébé n'allait vraiment pas être possible dans un milieu comme celui-ci. Après une terrible dispute où Metallicana, sous sa forme reptilienne, manqua de peu d'éparpiller les membres de la brune à travers les quatre coins de la grotte, ils se mirent d'accord pour aller ailleurs, de l'autre côté de la chaîne de montagnes, là où Eryn serait une parfaite inconnue.

Ils s'installèrent aux abords d'un petit village montagnard où les habitants, tout heureux d'accueillir un nouveau couple parmi eux, leur offrirent une petite cabane abandonnée depuis une quinzaine d'années. Eryn put rapidement aller exercer sa magie dans l'unique forge du village et ainsi créer une flopée d'armes pour protéger les gens d'une quelconque attaque éventuelle, causant une nouvelle fois la fureur du dragon.

-Tu leur offres le bâton pour me tuer ! hurla-t-il le soir même, l'ayant emmené bien plus haut dans la montagne pour crier de tout son saoul.

-Ils ont besoin de se protéger contre les brigands ou les magiciens de guildes clandestines qui ont le malheur de passer par là ! Ils ne se gênent pas pour piller, saccager et embarquer femmes et enfants pour les revendre ! Et puis on a besoin de revenus pour –

-Pour quoi ? Mis à part du métal et un espace délimité comme étant mon territoire je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre ! s'exclama Metallicana, fou de rage.

-Mais le futur enfant encore non conçu et moi avons besoin de revenus pour avoir un minimum de confort ! Si ça t'est trop dur tu peux repartir, je me débrouillerai ici et –

-Dois-je te rappeler, petite idiote, que si nous sommes allés jusqu'ici c'est pour la conception d'un gosse ?

-Ose encore une fois m'insulter et tu pourras t'asseoir dessus ! Après tout c'est pas mon espèce qu'est en voie de disparition !

Il vit rouge. Transformant son bras en une patte aux griffes aussi tranchantes qu'une lame finement aiguisée d'une hache il bondit sur la jeune femme, qui dut se protéger avec ses flammes bleues à très hautes températures.

Roulant sur l'herbe il se releva en rugissant furieusement et repartit à l'assaut, griffant le feu intense en hurlant, son autre bras couvert d'acier tentant tant bien que mal de franchir cette barrière brûlante. Il vit avec horreur que le fer commençait à onduler et à fondre. Lorsqu'une lourde goutte de métal se détacha de son bras droit il y eut un cri, puis le feu s'éteignit brusquement et sa main se resserra autour de la gorge d'Eryn.

L'abattant avec fracas à terre il manqua de peu de ne pas voir les larmes scintillant dans les yeux exorbités de la magicienne.

Fait incroyable cela le refroidit aussitôt. Auparavant il l'aurait tuée sans une once de remord et aurait décoré la forêt avec ses tripes. Aujourd'hui il ne pouvait tout simplement pas resserrer sa poigne sur ce cou fin où le sang pulsait contre sa paume de métal. Détachant un à un ses doigts il resta à genoux au-dessus de la brune, se demandant à quel moment sa nature de dragon avait accepté cette humaine pour compagne.

Comment lui, un dragon d'acier, pouvait-il ressentir quoi que ce soit d'autre que du dégoût pour une chose aussi faible ? S'il devait faire un choix entre cette gamine et une vraie dragonne, se tournerait-il vraiment de prime abord vers quelqu'un de son espèce ? Il avait l'impression que tout son cœur battait pour cette jeune femme si forte d'apparence mais qui paraissait si facilement brisable à l'intérieur.

Jetant un coup d'œil vers son avant-bras il se rendit compte à quel point les flammes bleues avaient fait des dégâts. Il ne pourrait probablement pas bouger la main avant un moment s'il n'allait pas se nourrir de métal tout de suite. Néanmoins il ne pouvait pas laisser Eryn toute seule. Les larmes roulaient le long de ses tempes et elle peinait à retenir ses sanglots. Il en oublia même pourquoi il était en colère.

Maladroitement il caressa du revers de sa main la joue de la jeune femme. Se penchant lentement il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la brune et attendit un long moment avant d'avoir une réponse à son baiser, timide et incertaine. Des doigts encore tremblants vinrent se nicher sur sa nuque tandis que l'autre main allait se perdre dans les mèches argentées.

Ils retournèrent au village tard dans la nuit, après que Metallicana soit allé se soigner et qu'Eryn se soit excusée durant le trajet du retour.

-Je n'irai plus à la forge si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

Il ne répondit rien. Elle y retourna le lendemain matin.

**oOo**

La conception d'un enfant avec une humaine était une première pour le dragon. Il avait déjà eu quelques rapports avec deux, trois dragonnes bien des siècles auparavant mais cela n'avait jamais réussi à aboutir à une naissance.

Or, là, il devait concevoir un bébé avec Eryn. En homme, qui plus est. Et cela l'empêchait de dormir parfois jusqu'au lever du soleil.

S'ils n'avaient encore rien fait c'était parce que Metallicana avait énormément de mal à aller au-delà des baisers. Il craignait de la tuer durant le rapport. C'était un fait : il avait réussi par un miracle quelconque à s'avouer que oui, il avait peur pour la vie de la magicienne. Plus le temps passait plus il se rendait compte à quel point il changeait pour la gamine qui était entrée dans sa vie.

-À croire que tu n'as jamais vu de filles nues...

Il poussa un grognement bougon en tournant la tête, ses joues rosies par la gêne. La brune passa devant lui dans le plus simple appareil et se vêtit d'un débardeur, d'un short et de sandales avant d'attraper un sac pour se diriger vers l'unique porte donnant sur l'extérieur.

-Au fait, Meta.

Ce surnom ridicule lui fit crisser les dents mais il dévia ses yeux sanguins pour la dévisager.

-Tu es sûr que ça ne te gêne pas de vivre comme moi ?

-Je te l'ai dit, maugréa-t-il en croisant les bras. Tant que le bébé est pas là je reste ici.

Eryn lâcha la poignée pour se tourner entièrement vers lui.

-Et après tu partiras ?

-Évidemment ! Je ne vais pas rester là jusqu'au restant de mes jours, surtout sous cette apparence nauséabonde !

Il vit son visage se figer puis se renfrogner.

-Oui, c'est évident. Je suis bête, je commençais à oublier.

Et elle partit. Ne comprenant nullement sa réaction le dragon poussa un cri de colère, envoya la table voler dans la pièce et sortit en trombe de la maison pour s'envoler et se défouler sur la première chose qui apparaîtrait dans son champ de vision.

Cela se révéla être un campement de voleurs qui ne savaient encore rien du funeste destin qui les attendait. Metallicana cracha des centaines de lames sur eux, se posa avec fracas sur leur feu et en attrapa deux pour les tuer d'un coup de mâchoire. Les sept autres poussèrent des hurlements de terreur et le seul magicien les accompagnant mourut sous un coup de queue qui l'écrasa sans vergogne.

Bientôt il ne resta plus que des morceaux sanguinolents qui répandaient leur liquide vital sur le sol. Le dragon poussa un profond soupir en sentant sa rage se calmer et s'envola pour se nourrir de métal, décidant de ne pas revenir au village pour punir Eryn. Parce qu'il restait un être indépendant et solitaire et qu'il n'avait pas à se plier aux bonnes grâces d'une simple humaine.

Ainsi retourna-t-il dans sa grotte où il passa deux semaines à ravager un village par-ci, par-là, à dévorer l'acier, à semer la panique parmi les troupeaux dans les collines ou bien à dormir. Parfois il se fracassait la tête contre les murs en hurlant, souhaitant faire disparaître les images d'Eryn de son esprit. Il créa une petite clairière en dévastant les arbres l'entourant et alla même jusqu'à se laisser tomber du haut d'une falaise pour ressentir davantage la douleur physique que mentale.

Cependant, après tout ce temps, il ne put s'empêcher de revenir, se changeant en humain une bonne trentaine de kilomètres avant la maison où la magicienne se trouvait. Le crépuscule avait été bien entamé lorsqu'il arriva enfin la cabane et il fut soulagé de voir de la lumière à l'intérieur.

S'arrêtant à quelques pas de la porte il la fixa en pesant le pour et le contre, puis se mordit férocement la langue et poussa le panneau.

Elle était là, assise en tailleur devant la cheminée, à regarder le feu, le menton posé dans la paume de sa main, un livre ouvert devant elle. C'était un recueil sur les légendes d'antan.

-C'est toi qui a commis toutes ces atrocités ? lança-t-elle comme s'il n'était jamais parti.

-J'ai pas à me justifier.

-Je sais. Tu peux bien faire ce que tu veux après tout, tu restes un dragon.

-Arrête ça.

Elle pivota ses yeux marrons vers lui et il constata qu'elle était épuisée. De lourdes cernes soulignaient ses pupilles, ses joues étaient un peu creusées et sa peau était plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire.

-Arrêter quoi ?

-De parler constamment de ma véritable nature, grogna-t-il en refermant sèchement la porte derrière lui.

-Pourtant c'est le seul moyen pour ne pas oublier, souffla-t-elle en détournant le regard. Si j'oublie je vais refaire une bourde et croire que je pourrais avoir une vie heureuse à tes côtés. Tu n'es là que pour l'enfant. L'accouplement est important pour toi : tu dois avoir un fils possédant en partie du sang de dragon. Même sous cette apparence il en aura. Et c'est ça qui importe. Moi... Je retournerais probablement à ma guilde et je me dirais que j'ai vécu une expérience unique dans ma courte vie.

Elle haussa les épaules fatalement et il sentit un malaise naître dans son ventre.

-N'en parlons plus. On finira bien par s'accoupler et tu pourras avoir un môme d'ici quelques mois.

-Ça presse pas.

Eryn releva la tête, surprise. Il détourna le regard, gêné, et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

-Je suis pas pressé. Je suis sûr que je ferai un mauvais père en plus. Non, vraiment, ça peut attendre.

Elle se leva en soupirant, s'approcha de lui, enlaça sa taille de ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Il ne réagit pas au début, puis il se laissa aller et sa langue partit taquiner sa jumelle pendant qu'il grognait doucement.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Ouais, certain.

Et pour la première fois cette nuit là il consentit à caresser le corps nu qui s'offrait à lui. Sans pour autant le posséder.

**oOo**

Metallicana apprit énormément en se mêlant à la population humaine. Il décida de travailler aussi à la forge, d'accompagner Eryn dans ses courses, d'observer le monde en prenant une boisson alcoolisée à la taverne. C'était intéressant et, aux côtés de la magicienne, il voyait sous un autre angle cette race qu'il jugeait toujours d'inférieure. Cependant il l'acceptait. Un petit peu plus.

Parfois il lui arrivait de faire quelques bourdes comme de prendre tout le monde de haut, de dire ce qu'il pensait à tout va, de détruire le mobilier d'autrui sous un coup de colère noire et même d'envoyer valdinguer quelques voyageurs hors du village. Fort heureusement la brune lui expliquait dès qu'elle l'avait ramené chez eux comment il fallait procéder – sauf pour les voyageurs qui faisaient une simple halte car la plupart la regardaient comme un bout de viande étalé sur la devanture d'un magasin et elle n'appréciait que peu ces regards là.

Mais dans l'ensemble il s'en sortait bien.

Néanmoins Eryn devait aussi faire face à la jalousie et la possessivité maladives du dragon. Plusieurs fois elle dut s'interposer pour éviter qu'il n'en vienne à commettre un meurtre à cause d'une main trop baladeuse, d'un regard trop lubrique ou d'une parole trop irrespectueuse. Une aura noire se dessinait presque totalement autour de lui lorsque la rage devenait trop grande et la magicienne avait bien des difficultés à le tirer en dehors du village.

Ainsi quatre mois s'écoulèrent plus ou moins tranquillement, jusqu'au soir où Eryn remit le sujet de l'enfant sur le tapis. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente obligé à rester ici, dans un milieu trop humain. Elle dut lui expliquer cela à deux reprises, Metallicana ayant mal compris quand elle en parla en premier lieu.

-T'as pas à te sentir obligée non plus, maugréa-t-il en croquant dans un morceau de métal.

-Depuis quand tu te fais du souci pour moi ? le taquina-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Il grommela dans sa barbe en rentrant la tête dans les épaules, boudeur. Se levant en ricanant elle se plaça derrière lui et glissa ses mains sur sa nuque, dégageant les longs cheveux argentés pour déposer un baiser juste en-dessous de l'oreille. Il ne put s'empêcher de ronronner, se sachant particulièrement sensible dès que la brune s'approchait trop près de lui.

-J'en ai vraiment envie, souffla-t-elle en encerclant ses épaules de ses bras. C'est vrai qu'au départ c'était que pour l'enfant. Mais là je suis très égoïste et... c'est toi que je veux.

Il se retourna et la dévisagea. Elle était d'une telle sincérité qu'il rapprocha sa tête pour l'embrasser tendrement, sa main se logeant sur sa nuque pour l'empêcher de se retirer.

Il ne sut pas vraiment quand ils atterrirent sur le lit. Il ne sut pas non plus quand ils finirent nus, leurs peaux se caressant, ses mains scannant sous tous les angles le corps d'Eryn. Ses sens étaient totalement embrouillés parce qu'il voulait la faire sienne, parce qu'il se sentait prêt à la posséder corps et âme.

Ce fut une expérience inoubliable. Il s'invita en elle, s'enfonça jusqu'au bout et se sentit fier, heureux, comblé. Lorsqu'il avait dû s'accoupler avec une dragonne d'acier ç'avait été bien plus bestial, animal et rapide. C'était dans leur nature. Ils avaient été bruyants, ils avaient fait trembler la grotte où ils nichaient et avaient donné plus l'impression de se battre qu'autre chose. Aujourd'hui, sous cette forme humaine, il avait davantage la sensation d'être calme et de ressentir mieux l'acte. Il entendait Eryn gémir, soupirer, haleter, crier et hurler son plaisir. Il sentait les fluides corporelles qui se dégageaient de leur union et l'enivraient sans fin. Il la voyait serrer les dents, ouvrir la bouche, les yeux brillant de désir et les joues rouges. Il la goûtait, mélange délicieux qui le faisait frémir. Et ce corps qui ondulait sous lui, qui se frottait inlassablement contre le sien, qui griffait, qui mordait, qui caressait, qui serrait... cela le rendait fou.

La jouissance avait été au-delà de ce qu'il avait espéré. Il avait cru, sur l'instant, qu'il allait perdre le contrôle et qu'il allait redevenir un dragon. Mais Eryn l'avait cloué contre sa poitrine et s'était resserrée brusquement autour de lui, l'emmenant voir les étoiles. Il s'était laissé aller, l'avait marquée de sa semence et s'était blotti contre elle, soupirant dans son cou.

Plus tard, alors qu'elle dormait profondément sur son torse, il avait réfléchi. Il ne dormit pas de toute la nuit, fixant les poutres apparentes du plafond, les bras croisés sous sa nuque, ses yeux sanguins ne cillant nullement de toute la nuit.

Quand le soleil fut levé et qu'Eryn se réveilla il avait pris sa décision. Il la laissa s'asseoir, se masser les yeux, bâiller, réorganiser un peu ses cheveux, l'embrasser doucement.

-Il peut toujours attendre.

Elle acquiesça avec un petit sourire.

**oOo**

Les premières nausées arrivèrent sans crier gare, un mois plus tard. L'absence de règles suivies, le besoin de manger devint impératif, les sautes d'humeur mirent Metallicana à rude épreuve et le médecin du village affirma avec un grand sourire que oui, Eryn était bien enceinte.

Le dragon resta impassible à la nouvelle. Pourtant il ne fit que réfléchir intensément les jours suivants, refusant de toucher la magicienne et de l'embrasser, déclarant qu'il devait voir quelqu'un. Il partit donc trois jours après qu'elle lui ait annoncé qu'il y avait un petit bonhomme qui grandissait en elle.

Il vola longtemps, très longtemps, jusqu'à atterrir enfin dans une vaste prairie entourée de forêts où d'énormes rochers jalonnaient son herbe claire. Il prononça un nom de sa voix métallique et grave, puis attendit un moment avant de voir une forme rouge sortir de derrière un bloc de pierre.

-Que me vaut ta visite, Metallicana ? C'est bien la première fois en deux cents soixante-trois ans que tu viens me voir.

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre Ignir. J'ai besoin... J'ai besoin de conseils, grommela le reptile ailé en acier comme si les mots lui écorchaient la bouche.

-Mes conseils ? Vraiment ?

Ils parlèrent longuement, le dragon de feu n'en revenant toujours pas que son ami se soit reproduit avec une humaine.

Il s'avérait qu'Ignir s'était déjà reproduit de nombreuses fois avec des femelles d'hommes. Cependant son constat glaça le sang de son compère, qui affirma avec gravité que toutes, sans exception, étaient mortes peu avant de donner naissance à ses futurs enfants, entraînant le décès du petit avec elles.

-La première fois j'ai simplement pensé que c'était un cas individuel. Mais j'ai vite remarqué que non : toutes sont décédées sous mes yeux.

Dans le cœur de Metallicana il était sûr d'une chose : il n'arriverait pas à se relever si Eryn et le bébé venaient à mourir sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

-N'envisage même pas Polyussica, soupira son camarade volant en secouant sa tête cornue. Elle a vu trop de cadavres avec moi... Même avec toutes ses potions, tous ses sortilèges, tous ses enchantements cela n'a rien changé.

-Et pourtant tu en as repris une, non ?

Il y eut un court silence avant qu'Ignir n'acquiesce lentement.

-Elle a une quantité phénoménale de magie en elle. C'est la première fois que je vois ça chez une magicienne de son âge. Elle est jeune, un peu naïve sur les bords et très maladroite mais elle me plaît. Elle dit toujours ce qu'elle pense et son ouverture d'esprit est intéressante.

Il avait un doux sourire aux lèvres en disant cela. Metallicana l'observa un moment avant de pivoter sa tête vers les arbres, où une longue touffe rose était penchée au-dessus de fleurs sauvages et que de petites mains les coupaient avec délicatesse.

-J'ai l'espoir qu'une femme comme elle puisse survivre à l'accouchement ainsi que le bébé. C'est un fait qui m'a l'air important.

-Je vois.

Un soulagement incalculable l'envahit et il soupira avant de se redresser.

-D'accord.

-Tu repars déjà ? s'étonna à moitié Ignir, s'attendant probablement à d'autres miracles de la part du dragon d'acier.

-Ouais.

Il écarta ses ailes, prit son élan et s'envola, entendant vaguement le fait qu'il pourrait dire merci. Un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres et il s'éleva davantage dans les airs.

**oOo**

Metallicana ne dévoila rien de sa conversation avec le dragon rouge. Du moins réussit-il à garder ce silence pendant une dizaine de jours jusqu'à ce qu'Eryn n'utilise les grands moyens pour savoir les tenants et les aboutissants de cette discussion.

-Ça me concerne et ça concerne le bébé ! s'écria-t-elle en menaçant les cheveux du reptile de ses flammes. Alors crache le morceau tu m'entends ?

Ce qu'il fit, autant pour éviter que tout le village ne vienne écouter à leurs fenêtres que parce qu'elle retenait en otage ses précieuses mèches. Il tenait beaucoup à son physique et il savait que, même sous sa véritable forme, cela se verrait automatiquement. Or il ne voulait pas devenir un sujet de raillerie chez ces maudits humains !

La magicienne l'écouta attentivement en caressant son ventre légèrement bombé. Elle avait remarqué que sa grossesse était bien plus rapide que celle d'une autre femme et devait en être au stade d'une maman à son troisième mois. Son conjoint l'avait aussi remarqué et était en train de se morigéner car il aurait pu demander à Ignir comment se passait la grossesse d'une humaine s'étant liée avec un dragon. Cependant il refusait de revoir son compère, de peur de devoir vraiment le remercier à la fin.

-Je vois, souffla-t-elle à la fin de ses explications.

Elle ne rajouta rien de plus. Réfléchissant profondément sur le fait qu'elle pouvait peut-être y laisser la vie en donnant naissance à leur enfant, elle ne faisait attention à rien d'autre. Au bout d'une longue minute de réflexion intense elle sentit deux bras puissants entourer sa taille et les mains, un peu hésitantes, se posèrent en douceur son ventre.

Lui ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il appliqua sa bouche sur la nuque de la jeune femme et remarqua alors à quel point ses cheveux noir de jais avaient poussé depuis leur première rencontre.

-On doit se dire que ça va bien se passer, l'entendit-il dire avec un ton calme. Ça ne sert à rien de paniquer comme des fous alors que nous n'en sommes pas encore à l'accouchement.

Il acquiesça doucement et caressa avec timidité le ventre où, en-dessous, grandissait ce qui deviendrait peut-être son fils ou sa fille.

**oOo**

Deux mois passèrent dans une tension augmentant au fur et à mesure que les jours s'écoulaient. Eryn passait la majorité de son temps à la maison, laissant Metallicana s'occuper des courses, d'acheter de nouvelles fringues dans la ville la plus proche et de ramener tout le nécessaire pour élever un futur môme en bas âge. Tout allait bien entre eux, le dragon se liant à la jeune femme la nuit venue. Il veillait à son confort et à sa sécurité.

Tout allait pour le mieux. Jusqu'à ce qu'Eryn ne s'écroule un beau soir, en sueur et ses mains crispées sur son bas-ventre.

-Il arrive ! haleta-t-elle difficilement alors qu'un liquide s'écoulait entre ses cuisses.

-Mais ça ne fait que trois mois de grossesse !

-Mais j'en sais rien ! s'écria-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que là il en a marre et qu'il veut se casser !

L'allongeant sur leur lit Metallicana partit chercher le médecin du village, débarquant comme un beau diable en plein repas familial pour attraper le pauvre homme par la peau du cou et le traîner jusque chez lui.

En ce peu de temps la brune avait déjà perdu des couleurs et respirait laborieusement. Elle attrapa aussitôt la main du futur père dès qu'il fut près d'elle et serra fort, broyant presque les doigts entre les siens tant elle souffrait. Le médecin lui écarta les jambes, demanda des serviettes, une bassine d'eau chaude et qu'il aille chercher la vieille Tulipe qui était sa voisine et la sage-femme du village.

Ce que fit Metallicana sans broncher. Eryn ne cessait de grimacer, se tordait dans tous les sens et poussait parfois des cris pleins de douleur. Il avait hâte que tout se finisse.

**oOo**

De grosses larmes coulèrent des yeux rouges du dragon recroquevillé sur lui-même au fond de sa grotte. Encore aujourd'hui il regrettait férocement cette pensée. Griffant la roche sous lui il poussa un gémissement en se replongeant dans ce terrible souvenir qui bouleversa à jamais sa vie.

**oOo**

-Poussez ! Eryn il faut que le petit sorte !

-Mais je fais que ça ! hurla la jeune femme en se brisant les cordes vocales, serrant très fort le drap sous elle. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne sort pas ?

Metallicana avait refusé d'attendre dehors. Impuissant il regardait la scène à côté de la tête du lit, la sage-femme épongeant le front de la brune doucement en lui chuchotant que tout allait bien se passer.

Brusquement il y eut une forte odeur de métal. Alerte le dragon se précipita à côté du médecin qui était devenu brusquement pâle et fixait l'entrejambe d'Eryn avec un mélange de terreur et de stupéfaction.

De grosses flaques de sang s'étendaient aux pieds du pauvre homme et ses poignets étaient entièrement vermillons. L'intérieur des cuisses était d'un rouge foncé inquiétant et une toute petite chose se trouvait entre les mains du médecin. De gros amas de chair sortaient du corps de la magicienne et Metallicana écarquilla les yeux en voyant que l'être que tenait l'homme bougeait.

Un hurlement perçant résonna dans la maison et le dragon prit dans un automatisme inquiétant le bébé recouvert de métal. Le médecin, trop estomaqué, ne réagit même pas.

C'était un petit garçon en pleine santé qui braillait tout ce qu'il savait et qui était recouvert de sang. Alors Metallicana fit le lien et faillit lâcher l'enfant.

Il pivota lentement ses yeux vers le visage d'Eryn et la vit sourire tendrement, ses yeux déversant des larmes de joie tandis qu'un mince filet de sang s'écoulait du coin de sa bouche. Il constata avec un calme terrifiant qu'aucune lumière ne brillait plus dans ses prunelles basanées. La sage-femme était toute blanche et n'osait plus bouger. Pourtant ce fut elle qui se réveilla aux cris de l'enfant et tendit une serviette au dragon pour qu'il essuie son fils et le couvre. Cependant Metallicana ne pouvait bouger, ni parler, ni entendre.

Eryn était morte.

_Morte._

Et la douleur dans son cœur se manifesta comme une lame qui tournait sournoisement dans sa poitrine.

**oOo**

Il ne sut jamais ce qu'il se passa peu de temps après. Il était de nouveau dans la grotte où il avait rencontré pour la première fois la jeune femme et il tenait précieusement son fils contre son torse. Le bébé s'était enfin endormi et avait retrouvé une couleur de peau humainement acceptable.

Metallicana réfléchit longuement toute la nuit avant d'emmener son fils dans une vallée où il l'abandonna devant une ferme avec un mot sur la serviette qui enveloppait son petit. Dessus il demandait à ce qu'on s'occupe de l'enfant répondant au nom de Gajil Redfox. Rien de plus.

Il retourna ensuite au village où Eryn et lui avaient vécu pendant presque une année. Il remarqua sans rien ressentir que tout avait anéanti et il retrouva la dépouille d'Eryn intacte, sur son lit, alors que deux formes vaguement humaines reposaient autour du meuble. Sous l'apparence d'un homme il construisit un vaste autel où il déposa le cadavre de la magicienne et l'alluma quelques secondes après avoir observé son visage jusqu'à ne plus rien penser.

Il resta sur place jusqu'à ce que le corps ait été entièrement consumé. Il s'envola de nouveau, mangea autant d'acier qu'il le put et alla observer la famille qui avait accepté son fils pour s'en occuper. D'ici un an il reviendrait le chercher pour l'éduquer et faire de lui un chasseur de dragon. Le plus fort qu'il soit. Ainsi que de le mettre en garde sur les sentiments comme la compassion, l'attachement, la passion, l'amour, toutes ces choses qui lui avaient écrasé le cœur en une seconde lors de la mort de l'être cher.

Certes cela l'avait déchaîné. Jamais il n'avait encore commis un pareille carnage. Mais la douleur de toute cette vengeance n'était nullement partie et était encore profondément ancrée en lui.

**oOo**

Le lendemain matin de toute cette terrible nuit où il avait ressassé ses souvenirs Metallicana quitta les montagnes enneigées pour voler en direction de Fiore, puis de Magnolia sous la forme d'un oiseau argenté.

Il se posa enfin sur une poutre à l'intérieur du bâtiment de Fairy Tail et observa l'agitation générale et quotidienne qui secouait la guilde de magiciens. Son fils était là, attablé au bar, en train de dévorer morceau d'acier sur morceau d'acier. Ce besoin de se nourrir tout le temps venait du simple fait que pendant un an le pauvre garçon n'avait pu dévorer cette source importante pour son bon fonctionnement. Il ressentait ce manque inconsciemment et avait constamment besoin de dévorer du métal. Ce qui n'était pas un mal.

Il vit une gamine aux cheveux bleus s'approcher de lui avec un petit chat noir et Metallicana pencha la tête sur le côté, curieux. Il observa la scène un moment avant d'étendre ses ailes et de repartir.

Il était peut-être préférable que Gajil découvre par lui-même la douleur de la perte d'un être qui vous était important.

Dans tous les cas il n'aurait pas à s'en faire. Un chasseur de dragon avait davantage de chance d'avoir un enfant sans que cela ne coûte la vie de la mère.

En tout cas son fils avait l'air heureux dans cette guilde. C'était ce qu'aurait voulu Eryn.


End file.
